Absorbent articles to be worn on the body of pets, such as cats and dogs, have conventionally been known. For example, PTL 1 discloses an absorbent article for pets that includes an absorbent chassis including a belly facing region; a back facing region; an intermediate region positioned between the back facing region; a liquid permeable inner layer sheet; a liquid impermeable outer layer sheet; and an absorbent core disposed between the inner and the outer layer sheets. The absorbent article has a body facing surface formed of the inner layer sheet with a flat surface.